<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deetz Family Vacation by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480208">Deetz Family Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead People, Demons, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Hotels, Mischief, Multi, Musical References, Musicals, New York City, Returning Home, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Trouble, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Deetzes decide to go on a two week long vacation to New York City, leaving the Maitlands to take care of the house while they’re gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deetz Family Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, we will be gone for about two weeks,” Charles carefully explained to the Maitlands. “So please make sure that nothing and I repeat, nothing happens to the house while we’re gone. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can count on us, Charles,” Adam said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” added Barbara. “We’ll do everything we can to make sure that nothing happens to the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Bye!” Charles shouted over his shoulder as he, Delia, and Lydia left the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!” Lydia and Delia shout over their shoulders in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, guys,” the Maitlands chorused as they closed the front door to the house. “See you in two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>As they heard the Deetz’ car start and pull out of the driveway, the Maitlands turned to look at one another. Having the house to themselves, they had to admit, was peaceful. But they knew they would eventually miss talking to the Deetzes and wished they didn’t decide to take a two week long vacation.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Adam asked his wife as the two of them floated back upstairs to the attic of the house. “What should we do first since we have the house to ourselves for a couple of weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking we should-.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Deetzes pulled into the parking lot of a train station a half an hour’s drive from the Maitland-Deetz house. They were going to take a train up to and spend a vacation in their home state of New York and they would be staying at a hotel for the next two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia was more excited than her dad and her stepmom were, hopping out of the back of the Deetz car and rushing around to the boot to get her bags out. Charles and Delia walked around to the back of the car at a much slower pace and got their bags out as well.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going back up to New York City, dad! Delia! we’re going back up to New York City!” an excited Lydia shouted as she jumped up and down a few times before stopping and looking sadly down towards the ground. “I mean, I’m going to miss seeing and talking to the Maitlands for the next two weeks but I still can’t believe we’re going to spend the next two weeks in New York.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss the Maitlands too, Lydia, as is Delia,” Charles said as the three of them picked up their bags and headed into the train station. “But remember, Delia and I have been planning this vacation for a while. We just managed to save up just enough money to go.”</p><p> </p><p>As the three of them walked, Lydia thought quietly to herself. ‘I wonder what Adam and Barbara are up too now.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adam and Barbara inspected Adam’s model of Winter River ever so carefully. It was nearly done and without Lydia to take reference photos for Adam to go by, the male ghost would be unable to complete his model until the Deetzes got back from their vacation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame I can’t complete this,” Adam said sadly. “I can’t believe I have to wait two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara placed a hand on her husband’s back and began to lead her fellow ghost downstairs into the living room. “Adam, honey,” she said, her voice calm. “It’ll be alright. The next two weeks will fly by fast for us and the Deetzes will be back home as quickly as they left.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope,” was all Adam said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A train ride from Winter River, Connecticut to New York City, New York would take an approximate hour and a half, leaving the Deetzes, as well as the rest of the passengers of the train, to do whatever they pleased for that amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>Charles and Delia sat together in seats that faced forwards whilst Lydia sat alone in a seat across from them, facing backwards but still facing them. In the teen’s hand was a photo she’d recently managed to develop of the Maitlands and she was looking down at it with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her dad looked at her, down at the photo in her hands, and then back up towards her again. “Still missing the Maitlands, I see?” he asked knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia nodded, focusing her attention away from the picture in her hands and towards her dad. “Yes,” she said. “I’m beginning to worry that the longer I spend time away from the Maitlands, the more likely I won’t be able to see them when I get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia, look,” said Charles. “Delia and I are afraid that’s going to happen to us too but please know, the more we think about the Maitlands throughout our trip, the more likely we’ll still be able to see them when we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia smiled, then nodded again, refocusing her attention back down towards her picture of her ghost parents.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adam and Barbara were in the middle of watching tv together when the faint outline of a door to the Netherworld appeared in the ceiling of the living room for some odd reason (The Maitlands decided not to question it) and Betelgeuse fell out of it, landing flat out on his stomach on the floor of the living room with little to no sound.</p><p> </p><p>Adam paused the tv with his powers and both he and Barbara got up, equally worried for their demon friend. They knew that he often popped by to spend some time with Lydia, so how were they going to explain to him that she was currently away on vacation.</p><p> </p><p>They were afraid of his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Unless he already knew, which the two ghosts deemed was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya Babs, heya sexy,” Betelgeuse greeted as he righted himself. “Is Lyds around? I promised her I’d spend time with her today after spending the last three weeks doing important stuff in the Netherworld.”</p><p> </p><p>Now or never.</p><p> </p><p>“Betelgeuse,” Adam said, looking the demon in the eye. “She went on vacation with her dad and Delia today. They should be back in about two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait for it...</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!!” Betelgeuse shouted as loudly as he possibly could. “LYDS WENT ON A VACATION WITH CHUCK AND DEBRA AND I WASN’T EVEN TOLD?!” Then, “what’s a vacation?”</p><p> </p><p>There it was.</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands sighed in unison. There would be quite a lot of explaining of what a vacation was to Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The train that the Deetzes were taking to New York City pulled into the station and the Deetzes got off, all of their bags in hand, and exited the train station.</p><p> </p><p>As they waited for a taxi, Charles turned to face his daughter and noticed a sad smile on her face. He kneeled down in front of her and rested a hand on top of her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia,” he said, “it’s just two weeks of vacation in New York City. We have lots planned over the next two weeks: see a few broadway shows that we really want to see and I know you want to see them too. Explore some of the sights of New York City and eat at some of your favorite restaurants. It will be so much fun. I know you can’t wait to get home and see Adam and Barbara but spending two weeks in our old city will be equally as fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go on a ghost walk or two while we’re here, dad?” asked Lydia, feeling a bit better than she did two minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not,” replied Charles with a wink, making Lydia smile.</p><p> </p><p>A taxi pulled up beside them and the Deetzes got in, now on their way to the hotel they would be staying at.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Like I asked earlier? What’s a vacation?”</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands looked at one another before refocusing their attention back over towards Betelgeuse. “A vacation is an amount of time you spend away from your home, Betelgeuse,” Barbara explained with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” Betelgeuse said. “I still don’t get it.”</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Deetzes checked into their hotel and were sooner or later in their room, which was on the fourth floor. Lydia flopped on top of the bed she would be sleeping in over the next fourteen nights and sighed quietly to herself, staring up towards the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up, her eyes wide, and stared blankly towards a wall. Betelgeuse promised her that he would spend time with her today three weeks ago. She turned, focused her attention towards her dad and stepmom and let out another sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad? Delia? Is it okay if I summon Beej? I completely forgot he promised he’d spend time with me today.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other then back over towards Lydia. “I don’t see why not,” said Charles with a soft sigh. “Go ahead, Lydia.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Lydia let out yet another sigh and then took a few deep breaths. “Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!”</p><p> </p><p>The demon appeared floating in midair a few feet above the Deetz’ heads and looked down towards them.</p><p> </p><p>He said, “hey!” then disappeared in a flash of light before reappearing standing right next to Lydia and giving her a tight hug, which she returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Betelgeuse,” she said apologetically. “I am so sorry. I completely forgot that you promised me we would spend time together and I ended up going on vacation with my dad and my stepmom instead. Do you ever forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it, Scarecrow,” was the demon’s response as he let go of Lydia. “I just had A-Dog and B-Town explain to me what a vacation was sixty or seventy times in a row. Do you mind if I join you and your folks, Lyds?”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia looked over at her dad and her stepmother.</p><p> </p><p>Charles groaned. “Fine! But stay out of trouble. We don’t want a repeat of the last time we decided to go away and do something fun together.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia and Betelgeuse both still remembered the day they spent at that amusement park an hours’ drive out of town.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Betelgeuse!” the Maitlands groaned in unison. “We already explained to you what a vacation was sixty times. Do we really have to explain it to you again??”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” replied Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! A vacation is-.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Betelgeuse disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Maitlands just standing there and staring in shock at the spot where Betelgeuse was just standing.</p><p> </p><p>“And...” the Maitlands both said. “He’s gone.” Then they looked at each other and that’s when it hit them.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia had probably summoned him to New York City.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After quite some time spent exploring around New York City, deducing what they were going to do when over the next two weeks, seeing a Broadway show that Lydia had wanted to see before moving to Connecticut, and eating at one of Lydia’s favorite restaurants in New York City, it was time to turn in for the night. Lydia immediately climbed into her respective bed and closed her eyes, same as Charles and Delia. Betelgeuse, however, stayed standing there, watching the Deetzes as they fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Lydia,” Charles said as he turned out the light. “Good night, Delia. Good night, mr. Geuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night!”</p><p> </p><p>“Night!”</p><p> </p><p>“Night!”</p><p> </p><p>It was just the start of a two week vacation in New York City. They couldn’t wait to see what would happen tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>